


sei la mia luce.

by deuljae



Series: you are; [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asshole!Jaehyun, Date Night, M/M, Not angsty, President!Doyoung, Student Council, honestly cute, idk what else to tag tbh, jungwoo burned a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuljae/pseuds/deuljae
Summary: The story on how fate brought Jaehyun and Doyoung together all because Jungwoo burned a tree.





	sei la mia luce.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second installment for my series!  
> I hope you guys like it as much as I do.  
> And also, I love Dojae.

"You know I never thought we’d end up together," Jaehyun says as he reaches for his boyfriend’s hand and intertwines their fingers.

"We’ve been together for 4 years, what the hell are you talking about?" Doyoung raises an eyebrow and smiles nervously.

"No, baby, like, I never saw you being with me." Jaehyun was looking at and twisting the ring that he gave Doyoung on their second anniversary. It had their initials engraved inside and 140214, the day they got together, _yes, Jaehyun’s birthday_ , engraved outside.

"So you want to break up?" His gummy smile was nonexistent anymore. _Does he honestly want to fight right now? It’s date night, for Pete’s sake, J._

"What, no! Doyoung, can you please shut up and let me be soft here?" Doyoung exhales as if a big weight is lifted off of his shoulders and nods as Jaehyun chuckles while massaging his temples.

"I never saw you with me in the sense that when we were in university, you were the council president, you went home every weekend to look after your cousins, you were having meetings with the Dean almost every school day, yet still had straight As. The only party you went to was with your brother – and it was an after party to a Christening."

"Sweetie, I’m actually lost."

"Do you remember how I was back then, though? I spent most Wednesday and Friday mornings in a precinct because I always got into fights after a house party, I basically drained Johnny of cash because he had to bail me out every time. And the first time we met was because I had an appointment with the council’s Disciplinary Board because Jungwoo set fire to a tree and put the blame on me."

 

 

Jaehyun checked his watch before he knocked on the council door, _7:23 AM_. He should be in his World Geography class right now but the council office is a better place to be in than that hellhole of a classroom. He opens the door when no one answered for the third time and just went in.

"Good morning?" He asked quite loudly.

"Son of a bi–" Someone cried out because they hit their knee on the table.

"Damn, if I knew you could sleep here during class hours, I would’ve run for office," Jaehyun joked as he gave the boy a handkerchief. He raised an eyebrow at him as if asking what the handkerchief was for.

"You have drool all over your left cheek, princess," The boy took his precious time to wipe the drool off.

Just when Jaehyun was about to flirt more, the door suddenly burst open and an enraged boy, almost as tall as him, entered the office. He was wearing the uniform properly, his hair slicked back, the piercing in his left ear evident, and _goddamn, that’s hot_.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?! It’s 7:30 AM and his appointment was supposed to be at 7 AM sharp. Does he not have a sense of punctuality?" The two assistants behind him were looking at the ground, scared of how the president was reacting since they were in charge of making sure that everyone arrived on time. Doyoung had always been strict about attendance, he was always 30 minutes early to a meeting – 45 when it involves the Disciplinary Board.

"You, Yukhei! Call that asshole right now!" Doyoung screamed at Yukhei who was still wiping his cheek, quickly pulled out his phone and called the number.

Suddenly, EXID’s DDD played inside the entire office at maximum volume. Doyoung almost broke his neck as his head turned to Jaehyun who was slowly taking out his phone and answering the call. Sweet baby Jesus, Doyoung was fuming. He was close to throwing the folder he’s holding if Jeno hadn't grabbed his wrist and told him to calm down.

"Well, good morning. Jung Jaehyun. Literature major," Jaehyun reached out his hand, hoping for a handshake with Doyoung when Jeno shook his hand instead because Doyoung was still sending daggers at Jaehyun’s direction.

"Lee Jeno, council’s Secretary. Computer Science major. Nice to meet you, Mr. Jung. May we know why you were late for the meeting?" Doyoung has calmed down and called Yukhei inside his office for an update about the council’s biggest event this semester.

"Oh, sorry about that. I had to drop off my brother at school. Stayed up studying last night, missed the bus this morning, couldn’t let him walk in this ugly weather. You know, the usual." To say that Jaehyun was discreetly looking at Doyoung was a big fat ugly lie. He was blatantly checking Doyoung out and Jeno smiled when he noticed.

"I’m sorry about Doyoung, he’s always grumpy when someone’s not on time to a meeting. We’ll start at 8 AM instead if that’s okay with you?" Jaehyun nods as he checks out Doyoung again. _A piece of work, but I’ll manage_ , he thinks.

 

 

"But you’ve changed since then, right? We made lots of progress since we've been together," Doyoung said and warmly smiled at Jaehyun. He brought his hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles. "I’m proud of you, baby, I really am."

"Yeah, all thanks to you. I wouldn’t know where I would be right now if it weren’t for you," Jaehyun was close to tearing up. He always had a soft spot for Doyoung – he’s the most important person in his life, after all.

"Thank you for being in my life, Doyoung." Jaehyun pulled out a box from his pocket and placed it on the table. Doyoung looked at him with wide eyes, _is he proposing?_ he thinks.

"For being my light during the darkest times of my life, for always keeping me in check yet never losing track of yourself, for loving me even when I changed your shampoo to hair dye when we were roommates," Doyoung’s laugh almost filled the whole restaurant, it has always been music to Jaehyun’s ears.

"Are you going to propose? Because I’m not even dressed for the occasion, I look like I just rolled out of bed, and no one’s going to record my reaction–" _This man is going to be the death of me, I swear_ , Jaehyun thinks.

"Baby, it’s a key to our new apartment, shut up. We’ll get married after we’ve earned and saved enough, remember?"

The two agreed to try to live together and focus on work first before getting married, just to test the waters, Doyoung suggested. Thoughts such as what if they end up fighting every day, what if they don’t like being in the same house as each other, or what if Jaehyun never grows out of his habit of walking around with just underwear?

 

Doyoung was about to burst in tears, he really hated the apartment they lived in right now, because it’s an hour away from both of their workplaces and the electricity always goes out every 6th of the month that’s why they spend the night at Ten’s because he has a wonderful heater, too.

Jaehyun took everything into account and searched for the perfect apartment while Doyoung was in Thailand for an architecture conference last month. It’s 20 minutes away from Doyoung’s office, Ten agreed to design the whole place according to Doyoung’s liking, and the two bought the most expensive heater. It also has two drafting tables, one in their room and one for backup in case Doyoung decides to break one again out of frustration over a project.

 

Doyoung was silent for a good 5 minutes until Jaehyun asked him if he didn’t like the idea. Because he could always rent it to someone else.

"I love you," was all Doyoung could mutter after his silence. Jaehyun was smiling, too wide that his dimples were appearing and his cheeks were starting to hurt.

"I love you, too. You deserve the best, always remember that, okay?" The older boy was crying which took the younger by surprise. _He was that overwhelmed, huh._ Jaehyun was wiping his tears away while Doyoung nods at what he said.

"Now stop crying, because I think the people around us might think that we’re breaking up. You got tears on your soup now, babe," Doyoung swatted his hand and wiped his own tears while chuckling.

 

Jaehyun reached out for Doyoung’s hand as he drives. The latter was searching for music to play on his phone and did a tiny "aha!" as he selected his favorite song of the moment,

♪ niga ittneun gose nado hamkke halge... ♩

Both of their hearts were definitely happier, nothing else can compare to this moment.

 

Their version of heaven is each other.

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread, heh im lazy!  
> if u have thoughts, do cc me or comment below
> 
> im on twt! @kunxien ♡


End file.
